Big Brother 2012
by Bondirescuelover
Summary: What happens when 14 people are put into the Big Brother house
1. Chapter 1

Day 1

Shantelle  
After being in lock down for the past 2 months I was finally able to yes be locked down again however this time I'm being locked down in the Big Brother house. Leaving my bag with the host I turned to walk straight before climbing some stairs. Opening the door I walked in shutting it tight behind me, I made my way to the security scanning process within no time at all. Before long the door opened, I followed the alley type way until it came to an end. I was bombarded by a bunch of girls screaming when they saw me.  
"OMG!" screamed one with blonde hair; she was wearing a long black dress.  
"Hi I'm Shantelle" I smiled trying to make conversation.  
Including me there's 7 girl housemates, Angie is a blonde hair girl, and she was wearing a long black dress and silver high heels. Estelle has long brown hair, brown eyes and is a skater girl, she'll walk around dressed in shorts, a shirt and a hat that looks all a bit hipster looking. Hailey has black hair, grey eyes and was wearing black boots, a purple shirt and black jeans while Chloe was dressed in a long orange dress with purplish hair that was tied back in a ponytail. Sarah has black hair, brown eyes and was wearing a black dress with the most amazing silver boots ever. While Erin was a bit like everyone else, black hair, grey eyes, her hair was brushed and tied back just like Chloe's in a ponytail. She had black shoes on and black shorts and a grey singlet top.  
"I love your clothes" Erin smiled at me.  
Staring at my own clothes I was wearing denim blue short shorts, a grey ripcurl singlet t-shirt, black ballets flats. My hair was brown with my fringe pinned back and the rest out; my blue eyes looked amazing today.  
"Where are the boys?" I asked as I glanced around the room.  
"There" Chloe replied as she pointed to a TV screen, 5 boys were out in the backyard talking and having fun.  
"What are their names?" I asked.  
"Not sure we haven't met them face to face yet" Angie beamed as she hugged me.  
"Girls" Big brother's voice started "I have a quest for you, over the next week you have to work out each of the boy's secrets"  
On the screen to the left appeared 7 secrets, I've dated more than 100 woman, I have the IQ of a genius, I'm a Jeunville offender, I'm a multi-millionaire, I haven't had a girlfriend since I was 11, I'm scared of birds and the last being I'm a school counsellor, kind of.  
"You can only talk about this when you're in the parlour, and only to other girl housemates. Girls, your time in the parlour is up" came big brother's voice.  
Before long I was following behind everyone.  
"What's up?" came a guy's voice "I'm Ryan" he smiled.  
He was dressed like such a multi-millionaire; he was wearing a tuxedo, leather black shoes. I watched as the girls all followed each other towards the backyard, I didn't feel so up to it so I turned to walk the other way.  
"Where are you going?" Ryan asked.  
"I'm going to find the bedroom so I can pick a bed" I replied.  
"Great idea" a guy with brown hair and brown eyes smiled "I'm Josh by the way"  
"Shantelle" I smiled.  
"Bradley" a black hair boy whose 18 years old said, he was wearing glasses.  
"Michael" beamed a guy with long brown hair.  
"Ben" smiled the last boy, he had brownish black hair, grey eyes and appeared by the way he dresses, and talks and stuff like that he appears gay.  
We spent the past 10 minutes trying to find the bedroom but in the end we found it. 7 beds were placed throughout the room, all 7 were double beds. 2 double beds were placed directly near each other. Another 2 were near the doorway directly next to each other while the three left were right next to each other once again being directly right next to one another. Walking towards the bed that had three beds there I sat down on the middle one, 3 people could sleep on the right side to me while 2 people could sleep on the left side of me. I watched as Ryan lied down right next to me.  
"I'm sleeping right here" Ryan told me as he smiled.  
"In coming" Josh screamed as he plonked himself down on the other side of me.  
"Let's go get the other girls" Michael said, I watched as Brad and Ben followed him out of the room.

"Female housemates, to the parlour" came Big Brother's voice.  
Immediately we did as we were told and headed straight to the parlour room, Angie and Estelle were already there when I arrived, taking a seat beside them.  
"Ryan's the multi-millionaire" I blurted; they all agreed which meant we didn't have to worry about him.  
"Michael seems a bit like a genius to me" Angie implied.

Josh  
Lying out the back on the lounge with Ryan, Michael and Ben were in the kitchen cooking while Brad was sitting by the only entrance to the house, although we can't open it no matter what we do.  
"So you and Shantelle-"I started.  
"Dude, we just got here" Ryan started.  
"Alright, alright"  
"What about you and Shantelle then?"  
"Dude"  
"Sorry I'm late guys" a guy started, turning towards the door was a guy standing there wearing black jeans and a grey shirt and a blue hoodie slung over his shoulder "call me Ray"  
"Josh" I beamed.  
"Ryan" Ryan added as we walked towards the bedroom.  
The girls were sitting on the floor of the room talking about god knows what. Walking past Shantelle I smiled at her, I don't know if anyone else noticed that I smiled directly at Shantelle or not but I don't mind.  
"So Ryan's there, Shantelle's beside him and then I'm here" I said as I pointed to were the three of us were sleeping.  
Once everyone found out where Shantelle was sleeping it caused a whole heap of dramas.  
"Sleep next to me" came Bradley's voice.  
"No stay with me and Ryan" I smiled, after saying it I realised how bad it sounded, it sounded like she was dating me and Ryan and she was breaking up with us "I mean sleep in the middle of us" after saying that I realised how bad that sounded as well.  
"I get it I get it" she smiled.  
"Where are you going?" I asked as she walked out the door.  
"The diary room" she explained.  
"Have fun and try not to miss me" Ryan beamed.  
"Can't promise anything" she laughed.  
"I'll wait for you then" Ryan gestured as he followed her.

Shantelle  
"Big brother" I said once I took a seat, it was a rather comfortable looking black chair.  
"Shantelle, how are you finding it here?" he asked, I couldn't see him or anything, I could only hear him.  
"Everyone's great you know"  
"Have you formed any close bonds with any of your housemates?"  
"I have with Ryan, Josh, Angie and Erin"  
"What about the rest? How are you liking your new housemate Ray?"  
"I haven't had a full on conversation with the others. There's something about Ray, i'm not sure what it is yet but yeah"  
Walking out of the diary room I found Ryan standing by the door waiting like he had said.  
"All female housemates to the parlour" came Big Brother's voice.  
"What do you's do in the parlour?" Ryan asked.  
"Girl stuff" I smiled not giving anything away.

Ray  
"Is there any chocolate milk?" I asked as I stared at the plain milk.  
"Nop" Ryan replied.  
"Any chocolate syrup?" I asked.  
"You're out of luck" Josh added in.  
Heading towards the diary room I took a seat once I arrived.  
"How are you finding it Ray?" big brother's voice asked.  
"What's the story on the chocolate milk, mate?" I asked.  
"Don't refer to big brother as mate" he told me.  
"Alright mate" I smiled as I stood near the door, I waited for a response but he didn't say anything "big brother?" I asked.  
"Ray" he started "How are you finding the house?"  
"It's alright; perhaps I could have a beer and chill with the others. Can you get me a beer mate?" I asked, once again he didn't reply "alright big brother" I've got to get use to this.  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
"Yes, goodbye mate" I laughed "I mean big brother" I sighed, I call everyone mate it's just so hard not to.  
Heading back to the kitchen the girls were out of the parlour, Shantelle was on the lounge with Ryan while Josh was out by the pool with Brad.  
"You're right about big brother. I was like what's the go on the chocolate milk mate, and he's like don't call big brother mate, he's not your mate. He's a fucking mean man" I told Shantelle and Ryan.  
"Really?" she asked.  
"Yeah"  
"Ray to the diary room immediately" came big brother's voice.  
Walking toward the diary room I knew I was going to be in trouble, I mean I was just in there not even 5 minutes ago.  
"Big brother" I sighed.  
"Ray" he replied "When you left the diary room before you started talking about big brother, you called big brother a naughty name. When you leave the diary room you are to go directly to the naughty corner, your housemates will be happy to show you were that is"  
Walking towards the naughty corner I arrived within no time, the naughty corner is this room with a chalkboard that's located in the lounge room area.  
"Ray you are to write I will not call big brother a naughty name 50 times" came big brother's voice.  
Grabbing the chalk that was place on the edge of the chalkboard I started to write 'I will not call big brother a naughty name', I had written it 5 times and already I was tired so I cheated and wrote in big bold capital letters big enough for everyone to see from where they were sitting 'I WILL NOT CALL BIG BROTHER A NAUGHTY NAME 50 TIMES' immediately Shantelle was standing by the window staring at me.  
"Omg you'll be in so much trouble" she told me, Ryan joined her and smiled at both me and her.  
"You've already written it like nearly half of what he asked you might as well finish it" Ryan told me.  
"He won't talk to you until you do as he says" Josh added in.  
"Michael seeing as though the naughty corner is in use give me 50 push ups" came big brother's voice.  
I turned to see Michael on the floor already starting his push ups, within 5 minutes he had already finished and was sitting on the lounge with Brad and Angie.  
"Ray" came big brother's voice again "you're time in the naughty corner is now up"  
Opening the door I raced out to re-join the others.

Michael  
Walking around the house we were still checking it out, I knew where the kitchen, lounge room, sadly the naughty corner, the backyard well obviously the diary room and the bedroom and bathroom. Although I still have to figure out the other rooms that are around the place. Walking into the bedroom Shantelle, Ryan and Josh were lying on the beds that they wanted, they appeared to be talking. Well they were laughing so they must be talking, right? A door was off to the distance, walking towards it, it looked like a bookshelf but it was a door. I know for sure that it's a door; I mean it has to be it has a doorhandle and everything. Maybe it's some sort of secret room or whatever.  
Shantelle laughed a bit before replying. "You two are like my bestfriends; I got along immediately with you two. We get on so well, I honestly don't know who I'd talk to if I didn't have you guys."  
"Aww Shantelle" Ryan laughed. "You're so sweet"  
"And hot" laughed Josh. "Don't forget that she's hot"  
Walking out of the room I was glad they were getting along so well, although I'd be nice if they let everyone else socialise with Shantelle as well.

Angie  
"Where's Shantelle?" I asked "And Josh" I continued, looking around the room Ryan was missing as well "Has anyone seen Ryan as well?"  
"Yeah they're mucking around in the bedroom" Michael told me just as he walked out of the door.  
"Doing what?" Bradley asked as he sat beside Ben on the lounge out the back.  
"Talking, hugging and stuff" Michael laughed "Pointless I know they should be out here with us"  
"They should give us a turn with Shantelle, they can't hog her" Bradley smiled.  
I could tell by the smile on Bradley's face that he liked Shantelle; taking a seat beside Erin and Sarah they were having their own little conversation. To me out of the boys I'd say Josh is my favourite, he's good looking yes, smart yes well sometimes, funny yes, nice yes, amazing yes. To me he's my type of guy, getting up of the lounge I walked inside, opening the bedroom door Shantelle, Josh and Ryan were nowhere to be seen. Walking through to the bathroom Hailey, Sarah and Chloe were in there talking.  
"To me it seems that Shantelle doesn't want to socialise with the rest of us, she only seems to be interested in talking to Ryan, Josh and Angie" came Sarah's voice.  
Standing with my head to the wall I hid behind it so that they couldn't see me.  
"But Angie doesn't really want to socialise either, she's followed Shantelle around a fair bit" Chloe replied. What a liar, I haven't followed Shantelle around not even once have I.  
"Just think when Ryan and Josh do get evicted as well as Angie then Shantelle will have no one" Hailey added in.  
"That's if she doesn't leave before them" Chloe explained.  
Walkin out of the bathroom I couldn't stand there listening to them talk about me and Shantelle all day, the longer I stayed the angry I'd be with them.

Ryan  
"Female housemates to the parlour" came Big Brother's voice.  
Sitting on the lounge with my arm around Shantelle she got up to head to the parlour. With Josh sitting on the other side of where Shantelle was he moved over a bit so that Ray could sit with us.  
"Now that the girls are gone who do you think is the hottest girl here?" Ben asked.  
"Shantelle" both me and Josh said together.  
Everyone cracked up laughing at our timing.  
"Shantelle" Ray added.  
"I agree Shantelle" added Michael and Bradley.  
"Although I'm gay I have to agree with everyone, Shantelle is definitely the hottest girl here" Ben chimed in.  
I could feel the tense heating up once everyone had said that Shantelle was the hottest, I knew what this meant. I'd have to compete with the who's who really do like her, I know Josh does so I have to compete with him and Bradley as well but I'm not sure if she likes Bradley. If she doesn't then that's one guy down I don't have to compete with, right?

Ben  
Sitting in the kitchen I sat on the chair beside the bench as Chloe and Sarah prepared tonight's dinner, they decided to cook up a light meal as everyone had eaten a bit before we came in here. Well I know I did. Before long dinner was served although not everyone chose to eat anything instead they headed to bed without supper.  
"So what's going on with this whole Shantelle, Ryan, Josh, Ray thing?" I asked confused. "It's rather confusing"  
"Tell me about it" Sarah laughed. "Don't we all wish we knew?"

Estelle  
Folding my clothes and putting them into drawers I was rather well I suppose you could say bored because I was the only one in the bathroom at the time so you could say I'm lonesome. Quickly finishing within seconds I could hear girl voices from the bedroom, putting my ear to the wall I could hear Chloe, Sarah, Hailey, Erin and Angie.  
"So what does everyone think of Estelle?" Chloe asked.  
Not liking what was going on I wanted to know what they had to say.  
"Different" Erin spoke up.  
"Annoying" added Hailey.  
"To me she's I don't know, well I suppose you could say that she's jealous of Shantelle and the whole Ryan thing. But other than that she hasn't seemed to want to talk to us and stuff" Sarah explained.  
Throughout the entire thing Angie stayed quiet; to be honest I'm not even sure if she's still sitting there with them now.

Sarah  
Sitting on the bed gossiping about Estelle and Shantelle before long Estelle walked out of the bathroom, who knew she was in there?  
"Estelle" Chloe smiled.  
Instead of replying I watched as she walked out of the door mad. Before long it all went quiet, I didn't want to sit around and do nothing for the rest of the night so I got up walking out of the bedroom.

Erin  
Walking around the house still inspecting it, to me it was beautiful, stunning even. Walking out of the door and into the backyard Shantelle was sitting around with Ben, Josh, Ray, Ryan and Sarah. Who would have though Sarah would be sitting there talking to Shantelle?  
"Who wants to play truth or dare?" someone asked, I'm not sure who but someone definitely asked.

Day 2

Shantelle  
Rolling over in my bed I slowly opened my eyes to see Ryan smiling beside me playing with my hair.  
"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in my ear softly.  
"Morning" I whispered back smiling at bit.  
Wrapping my arms around his neck he pulled me close, pulling the blankets up over our heads so that no-one could see us. Before long I felt his arms go around my waist before he put his hand up my shirt. I moaned a bit as I put my head against his bare chest.  
"Ssh" he whispered softly "Josh is still alseep and so is Ray"  
His hands were warm against my skin, looking up into his eyes they were this amazing brown. Before long his hands moved to my pants, pulling them off he kissed me softly on the lips. Pulling me closer against his bare chest his lips meet mine once again. Kissing me soft but passionately, he deepened the kiss as he rolled onto his back, pulling me against him I was now staring into his eyes as we made out. Pulling away I tried to catch my breath, letting out a moan he put his hand to my mouth.  
"Ssh" he laughed softly "You'll give it away"  
"Ryan?" Josh asked, he sounded half alseep still.  
"Umm yea" I started hoping we didn't wake him up. "What's up?"  
"Where's Shantelle?" Bradley added.  
"In the diary room" I blurted trying to not give anything away; leaving Shantelle under the blanket they could now see me.  
"What were you doing under there?" Ray asked.  
"I was" I started trying to think of something to say. "I was sleeping"  
"Right?" Bradley laughed.  
"I was, I was moaning and stuff because I was dreaming of this really hot chick entering the house" I lied.  
"Really?" Ray asked "But Shantelle's already in the house"  
"Breakfast" Angie said as she walked through the door.  
We all got up and headed towards the kitchen leaving Shantelle behind, well no-one but me knew she was still in the room. But I suppose they would already know, it was rather obvious.

Ray  
Walking out of the house and into the backyard the first thing I noticed was Josh. I mean how could you not? Since he's walking around in just his underwear! Taking a seat beside Shantelle it was just the two of us, it was peaceful.  
"What's wrong?" I asked noticing that she looked upset.  
"Ray I don't fit in with the girls" she started as tears formed in her eyes.  
"Listen to me Shantelle, don't you ever change for anyone because you're amazing just the way you are. No matter what I'll always be here for you." I smiled telling the truth.  
"Thank you Ray" she cried hugging me.  
With my arms around her waist Ryan death stared me while Josh gave me the thumbs up. Before long we broke apart and I longed for the time until she would be in my arms again. Before long Josh and Ryan joined us, once again Ryan stared at me glaring he didn't say a word to me.  
"Shantelle do you want to go for a swim?" he asked.  
"Not at the moment" she smiled. "Later maybe"

Josh  
Sitting directly across from Ryan he kept death staring Ray which wasn't nice, I couldn't help but have the erge to want to slap him in the face, is that wrong?  
"Shantelle?" I started not knowing what to say. "Can we talk?"  
"Sure" she smiled.  
"In private" I asked as I got to my feet.  
Instead of saying anything she followed closely behind me, walking towards the entrance of the house I sat on the grass.  
"What's up?" she asked nervously. "What did I do?"  
"Nothing I just wanted to tell you that Ray likes you, he really likes you and so does Ryan"  
"And how do you know?"  
"Shantelle I'm a guy, I know these things, remember?"  
"Right so shall we join them in the kitchen then?"  
"Yep" I laughed as we headed towards the kitchen.

Chloe  
Sitting on one of the few lounges out in the barbeque area out the back Erin and Estelle were sitting with me. Sarah, Hailey, Bradley and Michael. Sitting around a little fire type thing we started gossiping about well Shantelle again.  
"She doesn't talk to any of us but Ryan, Ray and Josh" Erin started.  
"But then again they don't talk to us really either" Bradley added in. "I just, it would be nice if she spent some time with us as well. You know?"  
Before long Ben and Angie came running out of the kitchen breathless, despite what they were saying we couldn't understand any of it.  
"Ben calm down, take a deep breath and explain" I started before laughing a bit.  
Taking a deep breath he seemed much calmer now and had his breath back, well a bit anyway.  
"Shantelle is in the kitchen kissing Josh" he explained.  
"You know she was making out with Ryan in the morning?" Bradley smiled shyly.  
"What? Really? Where's Ryan?" asked Hailey.  
"In the kitchen" Angie added.

Day 3

Estelle  
Walking around the house Shantelle continued to hang out with Josh and Ray more and more, as she did so her relationship and her friendship with Ryan slowly began to fade ever so quickly. I couldn't help but feel bad every time I saw Shantelle having fun without him, why would she do that to him? It's just so heartless. Not saying a word to anyone I continued my walk around the house, reaching the kitchen I found a coke can in the fridge. Stabbing at the lid I managed to open it taking a huge sip Bradley walked over to join me.  
"What's up B-rad?" I asked as he sat on the sat.  
"I feel sorry for Ryan you know" he started nervously.  
We all did, although no-one quite knows just what to say.

Erin  
Walking around the house Shantelle was sitting on the lounge talking to Ben. Who knows why though, walking through to the kitchen everyone was standing there talking, what a surprise Ryan, Ray and Josh were talking to everyone else.  
"You's should hang out with us more often" Chloe spoke up.  
"Umm yea maybe I don't know" came Bradley. "I mean Shantelle won't like that"  
"And how would you know what Shantelle does and doesn't like?" Ray yelled which caused Shantelle and Ben to emerge from the lounge.  
Before long the little discussion turned into a huge massive drama.

Day 4

Ray  
We've now been in the big brother house for 4 nights and 3 days already. Standing by the entrance in walked a boy wearing cowboy type clothes; he had brown hair and blue-ish grey eyes.  
"Hey guys, I'm Gary" he started within seconds Brad and Ryan were by his side showing him around.  
I watched as Shantelle sat on a couch with Josh, his arm were wrapped around her she seemed pretty calm about it; she was just lying there not doing anything so she obviously didn't mind. Walking over to join them Shantelle smiled as I sat beside her wrapping my arm around her waist. She didn't move she just layed there, she appeared to be rather comfortable.  
"Shantelle" Brad started when he saw me and Josh with our arms around her "Come for a swim with me"  
I watched as she looked from me to Josh, "Come for a swim boys" she started as she jumped to her feet.  
"Alright" I smiled as I picked her up, running directly to the pool I jumped in not letting go off her.  
As we swam to the surface we were both fully clothed, laughing as we both caught our breathe Josh joined us by jumping into the pool himself however he was the sensible one, he throw his shirt of and jumped in.  
"Shantelle and Ray to the diary room immediately" came big brother's voice.  
Everyone laughed as we swam to the other side of the pool, climbing out I reached down to grab Shantelle's hand to help her. Pulling me back into the pool I was drenched even more than before.  
"I'll help you up but you can't pull me back in this time" I started "we have a date"  
Everyone caught on to what I had said, no-one bothered to say anything seeing as though they all knew what I had meant.  
"With big brother" Brad replied.  
"Huh?" I asked.  
"You said you had a date" he continued "So I added with big brother"  
"Right"  
"Come on" Shantelle said as she pulled me by the hand.

Josh  
Handing Shantelle a drink we sat by the fire while Ryan rots in the diary room alone, well I suppose he ain't really alone seeing as though he's talking to big brother. Having drink after drink the girls were called to the parlour, what's up with this girl business? It's really starting to piss me off.  
"Where's Shantelle?" Ryan asked, that was his first response when he walked out of the diary room, looking around he continued "Where's the girls?"  
"Parlour" I replied, it's funny how that one simple word, that one little word that doesn't mean much but yet it makes so much sense.

Day 5

Ryan  
Not knowing just what to say to Shantelle, I haven't spoken to her for a few days but I have to, I need to. Walking around the house I found her sitting on her bed by herself in the bedroom, no-one else was around.  
"Shantelle" I started, she looked up when I said her name.  
"Yes?" she asked.  
"Can we talk?" I asked nervously, when she nodded I continued. "I hate what's happened to us Shantelle."  
"Ryan I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything and I completely understand if you hate me and all but I think it would be best for the both of us if we don't sleep with each other anymore"  
"Ok yeah that would be fine" I laughed as I hugged her. "Friends?"  
"Yea always" she laughed.

Hailey  
I watched as Ben and Sarah swam around in the pool, walking towards the edge I dipped my right foot into the water. Before long I felt something pulling on my leg, one minute I was standing at the edge of the pool next minute I was in the pool. Looking around the area Ben was standing there smiling next to me.  
"What was that for?" I asked yelling at him.

Day 6

Ryan  
Swimming in the pool by myself the next day I stop in the middle of the pool to say Shantelle in the kitchen kissing Ray. What is this? She goes from me to Josh well kissing Josh was a dare but she goes from one guy to another. Climbing out of the pool I grabbed my towel wrapping it around me i had to do something.  
"What's up with the whole moving on bed things?" Bradley asked me when we stopped by ourselves.  
"Shantelle said that it'd be best if we don't sleep together" I explained.  
"Why?" he asked shocked.  
"She's in the kitchen why don't you go ask her yourself" I yelled as I walked through the door.  
Everyone turned to look at me when I entered the lounge room walking straight to the bedroom.

Day 7

Erin  
Sitting out by the pool with the other girls the boys all stood before us. Todays the day, the day where we try and guess the secrets that they're hiding.  
"Girls you have 4 lifesavers, if you use all 4 then the female housemates will be up for eviction, if you don't use all of your life points than" big brother explained "female housemates will not be up for eviction"  
"Erin" came big brother's voice "who has the IQ of a genius?"  
"We think it's Michael" I replied.  
"Michael, do you have an IQ of a genius?" big brother asked him.  
"Yes" and just like that Michael stepped to the side.  
"Chloe" big brother continued "Who hasn't had a girlfriend since they were 11?"  
"We think it's Ray" Chloe explained.  
"Ray have you had a girlfriend since you were 11?" big brother asked.  
"Yes I have" Ray explained.  
"Chloe the question was which male housemates has not had a girlfriend since they were 11?"  
"Ben?" Chloe replied.  
"Ben have you had a girlfriend since you were 11?"  
"No" and just like that Ben joined Michael.  
"Angie, who's scared of birds?" big brother asked.  
"Bradley?" she smiled.  
"Bradley are you scared of birds?"  
"Yes" Bradley laughed.  
"Estelle, who's a school counsellor, kind of?" big brother asked.  
"Josh?" she asked.  
"Josh are you a school counsellor, kind of?"  
"No" Josh laughed.  
"Estelle the question was which male housemate is a school counsellor, kind of?"  
"Umm Ray?" she asked.  
"Ray are you a school counsellor?"  
"No" Ray laughed.  
"Estelle which male housemate is a school counsellor?" Big brother asked.  
"Gary?"  
"Gary are you a school counsellor?"  
"Yes" and like that Gary joined the other two boys.  
With only one lifesaver left, it's all up to Shantelle, Hailey and Sarah.  
"Sarah who has dated more than 100 women?" big brother asked her.  
"Josh" she replied, she was so sure of her answer.  
"Josh have you dated more than 100 women?"  
"Yes" he smiled.  
"Sarah who's a Jeunville offender?" big brother asked.  
"Ryan?" she asked.  
"Ryan are you a Jeunville offender?"  
"No" Ryan laughed, he couldn't hold it back.  
"Who is the Jeunville offender Hailey?" big brother asked her again.  
"It has to be Ray" she replied.  
"Ray are you a Jeunville offender?"  
"Yes" Ray insisted.  
"Shantelle who is a multi-millionaire?" big brother asked.  
The answer was simple, she knew who it was we all did, we knew from the start but that didn't change anything one bit.  
"That's easy" she smiled "it's Ryan"  
"I hate you" Ryan replied.  
"Love you too" she laughed.  
"Girls you failed to keep a lifesaver, which means the girls are up for eviction this week" big brother replied. "Girls, the parlour is no more, boys to the man cave"

Chloe  
Gathering around the lounge room we all sat nervously on the couches, no-one said anything so it was dead silent. I don't know if anyone wanted to say anything or if everyone was shocked that this was it, it's time to say who we'd like to nominate for eviction day.  
"This year everyone will be given 5 points each, between these 5 points you'll have to select which two housemates you'd give points to and why however between the both of them you only have 5 points. Tonight only female housemates can be nominated." Big brother explained, it took a while for it to soak in but it was all pretty straight forward "Female housemates to the nominate room immediately"  
Getting off the lounge I followed Erin and Hailey to the nominate room, walking through the door there was 7 seats already sat out.  
"What's going on?" Angie asked.  
"Girls take a seat" came big brother's voice.  
We all did what he had told us to, taking a seat beside Angie and Shantelle although to tell you the truth I don't really like either of them.  
"You cannot tell anyone who you are nominating" big brother continued.

Michael  
With the girls sitting on the 7 chairs behind me I was feeling nervous about the entire thing.  
"Can they hear?" I asked nervously.  
"No" Big Brother told me, with a curious look on my face he knew that he would have to prove it too me "Shantelle if you can hear big brother rise your hand" when Shantelle did nothing he continued "Angie rise your hand now and Big Brother will give you a million dollars" when she did nothing I still wasn't completely sure "Erin stand now and you will win big brother" looking completely satisfied I knew that I was the only one who could hear Big Brother.  
"For 4 points I would like to nominate Shantelle" I started nervously with my hands shaking.  
"Why?" Big Brother asked.  
"Because I feel as though she doesn't make an effort to talk to some of the other housemates around-"  
"And how does this make you feel?"  
"It seems as though Shantelle is only in it for the money because she picks and chooses who she wants to talk to and it's always the same people"  
"Can you explain this clearer?"  
"She's always talking to Ryan, Josh, Angie and Erin and no-one else"  
"I'll expect this but next time be prepared. You have 1 point remaining"  
"I would like to nominate Hailey for 1 point big brother because she's always cleaning and she never spends time with people. She never lets anyone else cook any meals-"  
"And this makes you feel?"  
"It makes me feel useless big brother. I'm sure other people are feeling the same way because she never lets anyone help out around the house. I just, if she left we'd be able to do our own thing"  
"That is all" He told me when I had finished, walking out of the room I heard Big Brother continue "Gary to the nominate room"  
Walking through the door he didn't look too pleased to be here today.

Gary  
"Who would you like to eviction and for how many points?" Big Brother asked me, I was the only one who could hear him.   
"For 2 points I would like to nominate Estelle because she's playing the game"  
"What do you mean?" big brother asked.  
"She's changed a lot within the last few days, she was nice at first and would talk to anyone but now she talks to only a few people"  
"You only have 3 points remaining"  
"For three points I would like to nominate Erin because last night at dinner she said a few things that really offended me, she said it was a joke but to me it was much more than that"  
"How do you feel about the whole thing?"  
"I can't cope with traders and nasty people in the house Big Brother, it's not fair to everyone else big brother"

Josh  
"Josh, to the nominate room" big brother said when Gary walked out.  
Getting up everyone wished me luck as I headed to the nominate room, seeing the girls in there didn't help it only made the situation worse just saying them because I knew I'd feel guilty having to put two of them up, I just I couldn't bear to look at them. Opening the chamber and then closing it shut tightly behind me I was feeling more than nervous about the whole thing, I couldn't stand it I just wanted to get it over and done with so that the pressure was no longer annoying me and stressing me out.  
"Who would you like to nominate for who many points and why?" Big Brother asked me.  
"I would like to nominate Estelle for 4 points Big Brother because I don't have a strong bond with her and I feel that she could make more of an effort to talk to me because every time I talk to her she just walks away and never seems to care that I was talking to her to begin me" I told him, Estelle has only ever did this once but I guess I just needed a reason for someone and she was the only person I could think of.  
"For how many points are you nominating her for?"  
"For 4 points please Big Brother"  
"You have 1 point remaining. Who would you like to nominate and why?"  
"For one point I'm going to nominate Hailey because she is always constantly at my throat talking about other people to me, she says things about others that make me feel down because I'm taking in what she says and I never tell anyone about them until know I guess"  
"And what does she say?"  
"Yesterday she came to me and said that her and Bradley were arguing-"  
"And this affects you how?"  
"Oh she just, I don't like people getting me involved in their dramas, I'm here to have fun and not get involved in other people's dramas that don't concern me"  
"Today Big Brother will expect this but next time be more prepared for this occasion"  
Walking out of the room I felt much more relaxed then when I walked through the nomination room.

Ryan  
"Ryan to the nomination room" Came Big Brother's voice.  
Climbing to my feet I was shaking all over, walking through the room everyone turned to look at me. I was centre of attention, heading straight to the chamber I just wanted it to be over with.  
"Who are you nominating and for how many points and why?" Big Brother asked me.  
"For 2 points I'm nominating Erin Big Brother as she hasn't made any time to talk to me, she's always off talking to Ray and Bradley. I know that I should have made time to talk to her Big Brother but I've tried and she never does anything." I told him, Erin had done this to me a few times actually.  
"You have three points remaining, who are you going to nominate for how many points and why?" Big Brother asked me.  
I thought about it for a second, scratching my head for a second it was pretty hard taking a deep breath I knew who I had to nominate.  
"I'd like to nominate Chloe for 3 points Big Brother as I feel that she isn't working as part of the team, she keeps pushing away people when they just want to talk and it makes me feel like I'm not wanting here Big Brother" I told him.  
"That is it, you may now leave the chamber"  
Walking out of chamber everyone was looking at me, walking straight out I was feeling much more relaxed then when I entered the nomination room, it was so hard putting one of my housemates up like that.

Bradley  
"Bradley to the nomination room" Big Brother said.  
Looking around the room Ryan re-joined Josh and Ray who were staring at the TV screen that was black, everyone was quiet no one had really said much. Getting to my feet I looked around the room, everyone was doing their own thing no-one was even looking at me. Heading to the nomination room out of the boys Ben and Ray are the only ones left to vote after me. Walking through the room I made no contact with anyone, opening the chamber door I walked in shutting it tight behind me.  
"Bradley" Big Brother started "Are you excited to be here?"  
"Not at all" I told him being completely honest.  
"You have 5 points to use to nominate two female housemates. Who would you like to nominate for how many points and why?" he asked.  
"For 2 points I'd like to nominate Hailey as I feel that she's a threat to me because no matter what I say or do she is always putting me down and making me feel bad about myself"  
"What do you mean Bradley?"  
"With Hailey being 32 when I'm only 18 she thinks she can act like my mum because she's so much older than me"  
"You know have 3 points remaining. Who would you like to nominate for how many points and why?"  
"For 3 points I'm nominating Estelle because she's playing the game"  
"What do you mean?"  
"She will do anything to win"  
"Are you saying that if she left it would make things better?"  
"Yes"  
Ben  
"Who are you nominating for how many points and why?" Big Brother asked me; obviously I was the only one in the chamber let alone nomination room that could hear him, well apparently so.  
"For three points i'm nominating Estelle because she talks about Shantelle to me all the time, she backstabs people and then turns around and says that she did nothing wrong to them"  
"So you're nominating Estelle for backstabbing people?"  
"Yes and for 2 points I'm nominating Hailey for not making an effort to talk to me during the first few days in the house when I tried so hard to make an attempt to talk to her but she didn't want anything to do with it"  
"That is it, you may return to the others"

Ray  
Walking through the chamber after being called into here for nominations I was the only male housemate left to nominate. Closing the door behind me I couldn't help but feel nervous about the whole thing I just want to get this over and done with as soon as possible.  
"Ray" Big Brother started "who are you going to nominate for how many points and why?"  
"This week I'd like to nominate Estelle for 3 points Big Brother. I'm nominating her because I'm sick and tired of her fighting and arguing with Shantelle and Angie all the time"  
"What does this have to do with you Ray?"  
"I can't cope with people fighting and arguing over things that are stupid"  
"You have 2 points left" he told me, I'm not sure if he was satisfied with my answer or not but he let it through "who are you going to nominate and why?"  
"For two points I'm nominating Erin because we just, we haven't had a proper conversation-"  
"Who do you think's at fault for this?"  
"Well I'd say that she is but she'd say that I am so I believe that it's both of us Big Brother"  
"That's is it"

Sarah  
Fixing my hair as I entered the chamber all eyes were on me as I shut the door, I was now standing in the middle of the chamber so that my back was to everyone so I couldn't see their faces.  
"Sarah" Big Brother started out of nowhere.  
"Yes Big Brother?" I asked.  
"This week you have 5 points, you must nominate 2 female housemates. Who are you nominating for how many points and why?" he asked me, I was the only one who could hear what he was saying.  
"This week I'm giving Shantelle 4 points as I feel that we just don't get along, it's not that I haven't tried talking to her because I have believe me I have. I want to become friends with her but she's not willing to communicated with me" I lied, Shantelle had done absolutely nothing wrong to me whatsoever, truth is I just needed a reason and someone to nominate and that was all I could think off.  
"Have you talked to Shantelle about this?"  
"How can I talk to her about this when she's not willing to listen to me Big Brother? It's not fair, I just I've done nothing wrong to her you know? With my last point I'd like to use my last point on Hailey as I've done nothing to her since day one, I haven't done anything wrong to her Big Brother, the only thing I've done to her would be talk to her and that's it"

Chloe  
When I was questioned by Big Brother in the chamber, being the only one who could hear what he had said, I honestly had no idea what to say or what to reply. Standing there thinking for a while I eventually found someone to pin point.  
"For 4 points I'm nominating Shantelle" I smiled, standing there for a while longer I realised that I had to say why.  
At first I thought I'd get away with just saying a name and how many points but I guess it wouldn't work, there's definitely no way around this.  
"Because I feel as though we don't get along, like we're enemies although we haven't spoken that much. I feel as though she hates me even though I've done nothing wrong to her Big Brother. With my remaining point I'm using that only Hailey because again she's a bit like Shantelle she hates me as well although Hailey hates me because every time I offer to help cook and clean in the kitchen she's always the first to say no. She's not the only one staying here Big Brother, she needs to see that there is a lot of other people around and no-one should be told that they cannot do something when it's their house as well as everyone else's house." I told him, I felt way more relaxed getting it all out in the open.

Angie  
Fixing my hair I smiled "I'm nominating Sarah for 1 point because I'm sure a lot of people have said this but she's always cleaning and always cooking whenever someone offers to help or sets foot in the kitchen they get sent away even when they want to help out. If she were to leave it'd make things easier because than everyone would be able to help out around the house a lot more than what we can and what we do now" I told him.  
"You have 4 points left" he told me.  
"For four points I'm nominating Chloe because she hasn't once made an effort to see how things affect me. The other day she actually said that she wouldn't care if me and some of the other girls weren't here, she said that she only cares about the boys because they're much more loyal"  
"And how did this affect you?"  
"I was affected because I meant that she was saying that no-one wants me here basically and that I shouldn't be here"  
"Thank you that is it. You may leave the chamber Angie"

Shantelle  
Sitting on my chair I watched as Angie stepped out of the chamber.  
"Shantelle to the chamber" came Big Brother's voice.  
Getting out of my seat I walked straight into the chamber shutting the door behind me, taking my hat off my head I held it in my hands as I stared at the front of the chamber.  
"Shantelle, who are you going to nominate for how many points and why?" Big Brother asked.  
Covering my mouth when I said her name I said "I'd like to nominate Sarah for 4 points because on the first day after we meet she didn't once go out of her way and talk to me, I tried talking to her but she'd never talk to me in return she'd just walk away"  
"With one point remaining who are you going to nominate and why?" he asked.  
I thought about it for a while, standing there not saying anything it took me a while to realise the incident between Hailey and me a few days ago.  
"For one point I'm nominating Hailey" I started as I covered my mouth so they couldn't lip read "as a few days ago at day she said that I should stop spending all of my time hanging out with the boys because I'm a slut"  
"Did she say that?"  
"She did, Angie and Ryan even heard it"  
"Is that it?" he asked.  
"Yes" I smiled brightly.  
"You may return to your seat"

Erin  
Standing in the chamber my legs were shaking I was completely nervous I couldn't stand it. Why does he make us do this? Why can't he make it easier for us and just let Australia just vote and yeah the person with the most eviction votes leaves. Why couldn't it be as simple as that and not so annoying and cruel and mean like it is?  
"Erin how are you feeling?" Big Brother asked me, I was the only one able to hear him.  
Replying instantly I smiled "Nervous"  
"Who are you going to nominate for how many points and why?" he asked.  
"For 1 point I'd like to nominate Hailey" I smiled lightly "because she's always cooking and cleaning and never letting anyone else do anything and help out"  
"Hailey?" he asked "Are you sure you mean Hailey?"  
"Yes" I smiled "Hailey's always helping Sarah out around the place"  
"Alright with 4 points remaining who are you going to nominate and why?"  
"I'd like to nominate Chloe for 4 points because everytime I try to make an effort to talk to her she just ignores me, she pretends that I'm not talking to her, like I'm not there. She just walks away and doesn't care about how it affects me"

Estelle  
With it coming down to me nominating I already knew who I was nominating, whether or not one of them went up for eviction or perhaps even both then that'd be great but whichever one left it would make my life 100% more fantastic. When I was called upon to enter the chamber for nominations I left my jacket on my chair before walking towards the chamber, opening the door walking in and then closing it behind me I knew it was now or never, right?  
"Estelle who are you going to nominate for how many points and why?" Big Brother asked me.  
"Shantelle for 4 points because she knew that I liked Ryan, all the girls did but she didn't care and picked him as her sleeping partner" I started, I wasn't nervous or anything I was completely fine with the whole thing.  
"Estelle, Ryan choose Shantelle as his sleeping partner and not the other way around perhaps you misunderstood the situation, don't you think? I'll let it work this time but next time you need reasonable nominations answers" he told me.  
"Alright for 1 point I'm nominating Hailey because she hasn't once went out of her way to talk to me" I lied, I think she did once or maybe twice I can't remember.

Hailey  
"I'd like to nominate Shantelle for 3 points because she thinks that I hate her and that I'd do anything to see her go, in which case I would however that's not why I'm nominating her. To me I see her as a threat and I can't deal with people like that in the house Big Brother it's just way too much conflict" I told him when he asked who I wanted to nominate.  
"With 2 points remaining who are you going to nominate and why?" he asked, we have to nominate 2 female housemates because we lost the task of guessing the boys secrets.   
"Angie for 2 points because no matter what she always sticks up for Shantelle and they're always spending a lot of time together which makes me feel as though whenever they stare at me I can't help but think that they're plotting something against me which in my defence I've done absolutely nothing wrong to the both of them" I told him, it was the truth and nothing but the truth.

Josh  
Sitting around the TV screen we all sat nervously, well the girls did anyway. With my arm around the lounge I put my hand on Shantelle's arm.  
"Housemates" came Big Brother's voice, no-one said anything nor did anyone do anything.  
We all sat and waited ever so patiently for BB, yes I call him BB now instead of Big Brother to finish what he had started saying a few minutes ago.  
"Everyone has voted, the results are in" he told us "The three female housemates up for eviction this week are…" I can't believe he was doing this to us, well the girls, I can't believe he's doing this to the girls, making them wait so long. "Hailey on 10 points, Estelle on 11 points" looking around the room Estelle and Hailey were shocked "And Shantelle on 23 points" I couldn't believe this.  
As soon as Big Brother finished talking everyone was all over Shantelle, I couldn't believe it they had nominated her and then expect to be able to make it up to her like this. I watched as Ray took her into his arms, holding her close to him I couldn't help but feel jealous of him, like really jealous of him.

Shantelle  
Sitting on the lounge with Ray, Ryan and Josh I was feeling pretty upset about the whole situation.  
"I just, can I say something to you guys?" I asked nervously.  
"Yes" Ryan smiled.  
"Of course" Josh added in.  
"Any day" Ray beamed.  
"I just want you's to know that no matter what happens this weekend-"  
"Shantelle please" Ryan started.  
"We're not letting you go, Shantelle you're not leaving this weekend" Josh added.  
"You're staying with us" Ray demanded.  
"Boys please if I do I just want you's to know that I really do appreciate everything you have done for me and-"

Ray  
Waking up the next morning was terrible; a horrible rooster noise came from some unknown place which was rather odd. Walking to the bathroom Shantelle and Josh were talking about who knows what.  
"Morning sunshine" I smiled happily as I hugged Shantelle.  
"Good morning Mr Smartass" she laughed happily ruffling my hair.  
"Good morning Josh" I replied acknowledging the fact that he was standing there.  
"Morning Ray" he laughed shyly.  
"So what are we doing today?" I asked looking around the room just as Ryan bursted through the door.  
"I've been looking for you for over an hour nearly" Ryan smiled as he hugged Shantelle before turning to me and Josh "So?"  
"Did it occur to you to check the diary room?" she asked.  
"Umm no" Ryan laughed a little.  
"So what has everyone got planned today?" I asked, instantly all eyes fell on Shantelle.  
"Why me?" she asked.  
"Because you're gorgeous "Ryan started.  
"Smart-"I chimed in.  
"Funny" came Josh.  
"Beautiful"  
"Loveable"  
"Insanely incredible"  
"Hot"  
"Alright that's enough I get it" she laughed signalling for us to shut up and be quiet and not to say another word "well I was thinking about going for a swim"

Josh  
Walking around the house after getting changed we were trying to find Shantelle. When I say we I mean Ray, Ryan and myself. We looked everywhere; right now we're in the kitchen.  
"Where could she be?" Ryan asked.  
Looking around the room I had absolutely no idea where she would be, why would she even be hiding from us in the first place?  
"All housemates to the lounge room" came BB.  
Walking to the lounge room I sat beside Ryan and Ray, before long Shantelle enjoyed us walking out of the bedroom with Angie.  
"Ello, ello" came Ray smiling as Shantelle sat beside him.  
Standing before us was Estelle clutching a piece of paper in her hand.  
"This week's challenge is to ride from Perth all the way to the big brother house in Dreamworld. You must complete this challenge within 2 days"  
Immediately Bradley and Estelle jumped on the bike and the cart thing to start the drive. Walking around the house for a bit we ended up in the lounge room again.  
"All male housemates to the man cave" came BB's voice.  
Walking towards the man cave we were all so excited to be able to escape the girls company for a bit well I wasn't. We had only ever been in here once which was when we found out the girl's secrets, there are 7 secrets and 7 girls.  
"So who does everyone think is the chef at a famous restaurant?" Ryan asked.  
"It has to be Chloe because she's always cooking" came Michael's voice.  
"Erin's the dancer" added Daniel "And Hailey loves Justin"  
"I say Estelle's the dropout" Ryan added in looking at me.  
"Sarah never watches Tv so that tells us something" I told them, it was the truth.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 8

Ryan  
Moving slowly towards the lounge room after being called there everyone else was already there waiting when I arrived. Taking a seat beside Josh I waited patiently with the rest of them.  
"Housemates" Big Brother started, we couldn't see him we could only hear him.  
"Yes Big Brother" we all said at different times, well it sounded that way.  
"This week's task is to say yes to everything that I ask, this is a group thing so you can only say no three times, at the end of the week if you say no more than three times than you fail this week's task." Big Brother continued.  
We waited for a while, no-one knew what to say or what to do.  
"Ryan to the diary room" came big brother a while later.  
Walking towards the diary room I reached it within no time at all.

Day 9

Angie  
I couldn't believe it, Shantelle was pulling all the bitches. Literally she was, I walked out to the backyard so that I could go for a swim with Estelle and the first thing I saw was Shantelle lying on the grass surround by Ryan, Ray, Josh and even young Bradley. It's sad to say that she's going to break these boys' hearts, she's only using them boy trust me.  
"What do you think of Shantelle?" I asked Estelle once I jumped into the pool.  
"What do you mean?" she asked swimming towards me so that no-one knew who and what we were talking about.  
Like what do you think of her? Like nice, funny, pretty?" I asked waiting for her answer.  
"Well what can I say?" she asked turning towards Shantelle. "She's pretty, beautiful, amazing, funny, hot and yes she pulls all the boys"  
"Yes she pulls all the bitches" I laughed.

Ray  
I spent a lot, and I mean a lot of time in the Diary room. It's not that I was in deep trouble, I was just, well I guess you could and I probably should say I was a pain. A major pain!  
"That is it" Big Brother said, which was my que to leave.  
Getting out of the chair, I was perfectly comfortable after ages, walking towards the door it opened and then closed behind me. Walking around the house I headed straight to the kitchen, I was feeling in despite need of chocolate milk.  
"Ello , ello Mr Ray" Shantelle cracked up laughing as she held what was the last of the chocolate milk for the entire week.  
"Is that" I started, near tears I walked towards her.  
"It is and you my friend-"  
"Give it to me" I yelled.  
"He'll throw you in the pool" Brad laughed.  
"I will" I laughed as I tackled her, the chocolate milk went everywhere. "OMG nooo oo" I practically cried.  


Day 10

Ray  
Roaming the perimeter what else could I do? The gym was off in the distance, walking towards the gym I figured I could do some weights and stuff for a while until I found something else to do. Sitting on the bench I suddenly had a craving for chocolate milk, its been a few days since I've had chocolate milk it's terrible I swear.  
"Ray Ray the stingray" Shantelle called when she saw me.  
"Hiya girl, how's it goin'?" I asked hugging her.  
"Excellent" she laughed softly. "I've been looking for you though"  
"Really? Well you found me!"  
"Yeah, I got this from Big Brother" she smiled as she handed me chocolate milk.  
"Omg I love you so much" I nearly cried as I took a sip.  
"I knew you'd enjoy it" she giggled kissing my cheek before walking away.

Ryan  
"We'd you get that?" I asked Ray as he drank from a chocolate milk cartoon in the kitchen.  
"Shantelle" he smiled brightly.  
"Oh really?" I asked. "Big brother this is so unfair why are you doing this?"  
A few minutes had past and no-one had said anything, Big Brother hadn't even spoken to me yet.  
"Ryan-" Big Brother started, I was beginning to become nervous. "Ryan to the diary room immediately"  
I knew what this meant, I was in trouble. Big, big, big trouble! Walking straight to the diary room the door opened and then closed, I walked in sitting on the chair that was in the room.

Walking out of the diary room everyone laughed as I walked straight towards the naughty corner, I'd been in the naughty corner a few times. Walking in clothes were piled on a table with an iron board next to it and an iron.  
"No!" I yelled at the top of my lungs nearly pulling my hair out.  
"Sucked in Ry" Shantelle laughed as she sat with Josh cuddling on the lounge.  
This by fair is totally unfair, I can't believe it. Walking towards the clothes I picked one up and started to iron it. I couldn't believe that Big Brother was really doing this to me.

Day 11

Ben  
Walking around the house at 2am it was quiet, deserted no-one was awake. Walking outside I could hear someone crying in the distance behind a tree, walking towards the tree it turned out to be Shantelle.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, only after asking I knew it was wrong to ask considering she's balling her eyes out. "Shantelle!" she looked up wiping tears away.  
"Yes Ben?" She cried.  
"Can I join you?" I asked, she nodded in the pure darkness.  
Sitting down beside her I pulled chocolate Icecream out of my jacket, pulling two spoons out I gave her one.  
"Thanks Ben" she mumbled. "Do you do this often?" she asked with a mouthful of Icecream.  
"What come outside and eat Icecream? Yes me and Angie do all the time-"  
"You and Angie?" she asked just as Angie stumbled out the door making a loud noise.  
"Yeah" I started, only realising that Angie and Shantelle don't get along.  
I watched as she got up and walked inside just as Angie arrived. I sat outside with Angie for ages, we polished off the Icecream before returning inside a while later.

Day 12

Angie  
Brushing my hair in the bathroom I had finished applying my makeup a little while earlier, I couldn't help but smile as Josh walked through the doors.  
"Joshy" I smiled brightly when he saw me, kissing his cheek everyone looked at me.  
"Hey Ang" he replied with a hug.  
"Did you just get up?"  
"Yeh I did" he yawned as he rubbed his eyes, he looked tried.  
I cleaned my teeth just as everyone left leaving me and Josh alone in the bathroom.  
"What's going on between you and Shantelle?" I asked curiously.  
"Nothing" he laughed.  
I looked at him seriously. "Seriously Josh, what's going on between you two?"  
"I just, she's sweet, funny, cute, what can I say she's the hottest girl in the house"  
"Okay" I faked a smile.  
"Okay?" he replied.  
"Yeah okay, I'll ah see you around ay" and just like that I walked away.

Day 13

Josh  
Sitting in the lounge room everyone was anxious and nervous well the girls were more anxious and nervous than us boys to be honest. Shantelle, Estelle and Hailey are all up for nominations, I wouldn't mind Estelle and Hailey leaving but Shantelle if she does leave I'd be pretty torn up. We still have to guess the girl secrets actually.  
"Ray who is the high school dropout?" Big Brother asked.  
"We think it's Estelle" he replied.  
"Estelle are you the high school dropout?"  
"Yes" she sighed, she didn't look happy.  
"Ryan who has been dancing for over 16 years?" BB asked.  
"Erin" he replied straight away.  
"Erin have you been dancing for over 16 years now?" BB asked.  
"Yes and I love it" she smiled happily.   
"Daniel who loves Justin bieber?" BB asked.  
"Hailey" he laughed looking at us.  
"Hailey do you love Justin bieber?"  
"Yes" she sighed.  
"Who was a hand model Gary?"  
"Is it Angie?" he asked.  
"Angie were you a hand model?" BB asked her.  
"No" she laughed.  
"The question was who was a hand model, Gary?"  
"Sarah" he replied.  
"Sarah were you a hand model?"  
"Yes"  
We've lost a point which means we only have 3 points left, we better win this.  
"Ben who hasn't heard of Big Brother until now?" BB asked.  
"Sarah" he replied, he knew instantly who it was.  
"Sarah did you know about Big Brother before now?"  
"No" she replied joining the other girls.  
"Bradley" BB started "Who is a chef at a famous restaurant?" BB asked him.  
"Shantelle?" he asked.  
"Shantelle are you a chef?"  
"No" she laughed.  
With 2 points down and 2 to go it's all down to Michael, Brad and me to get this right.  
"Brad who is a chef?" BB asked again.  
"Chloe?" he asked.  
"Chloe are you a chef?"  
"Yes" she smiled.  
Thankfully we got it right.  
"Josh" I was nervous that I was called on by BB "Who is really 16 years old?" BB asked.  
Taking a deep breath I wasn't entirely sure if the person who I thought it was, was really actually 16 though.  
"Shantelle" I smiled hoping I was right.  
"Shantelle are you really 16 years old?" BB asked her.  
"I hate you" she smiled at me "yes"  
I couldn't believe that we had won it; hugging her I was so glad I got it right. Since us boys got it right we can't be nominate this week which in my defence is good because I would hate for us boys to go you know? Sitting back on the lounge Shantelle was jumping on the lounge with Ray.

Hailey  
Sitting in the lounge room we were waiting for the results on the nominations, we were waiting to see who was leaving. Death staring Shantelle, Josh caught my glance, he wrapped his arm around Shantelle as if to clearly make me jealous. Well I can say this; it sure as hell did work. Everyone has known since day one that I liked him, Shantelle knew that and yet she doesn't care. She even knew that Estelle liked Ryan so what does she do? She gets in the way and makes Ryan fall for her instead. And Ray well what can I say for Ray? At the moment Ray hasn't got anyone falling for him well not at the moment but I bet Shantelle likes him, secretly.  
"Hailey, Estelle, Shantelle" came Big Brother's voice "are you prepared to find out who's leaving?"  
"Yes" we all said together.  
"The housemate with the most votes, the one who is safe is Shantelle" he continued "The housemate who is going home tonight is…." I can't believe he was making us wait like this "Hailey"  
I knew it, I knew it. Getting off the lounge I knew I was the one to leave I had known it for ages, I mean everyone loves Shantelle yes I know they love her.  
"However" he continued "We had a tie so Estelle and Hailey are both leaving tonight"

Ray  
With Hailey and Estelle gone Shantelle, Angie, Sarah, Chloe and Erin are the only chicks left. Walking around the house for a bit I caught sight of two figures, Shantelle and Josh making out in the pool. I couldn't believe my eyes, rubbing them I checked again. They definitely were, walking back inside I began rummaging through my stuff.  
"What are you doing?" Ryan asked walking through the bathroom.  
"Just cleaning out my things" I lied.  
"Why?" he asked as we moved on into the bedroom.  
Grabbing my 3 pictures from the wall I decided I needed to move beds.  
"Did you and Shantelle have a fight or something?" he asked.  
"No" I yelled.  
"Then what?" he asked.  
"What's going on here?" Ben asked when he saw me lying on the other side of where he sleeps "Are you sleeping with me now? What's going on with you and Shantelle? You's aren't fighting are you's?"  
"Fair out no, I saw her in the pool with Josh" I tried to explain.  
"So?" he asked.  
"What's wrong with that?" Ryan added.  
"They were, they were-"  
"All housemates to the lounge room" came Big Brother's voice cutting me off.

Day 14

Ryan  
I woke up as usual, Shantelle was cuddling with Josh as usual no surprise there. I laughed clearly my throat as I climbed out of bed, walking to the bathroom Ray and Ben were standing there talking. I stopped when I heard the topic.  
"I caught Shantelle and Josh making out in the pool last night" came Ray's voice.  
"Is this why you changed beds?" Ben asked.  
"Yes and you're the only one who knows so you can't say anything"  
"I knew they'd hook up but I didn't think it'd happen this quick-"  
"Neither did I, I don't think anyone did" Ray replied before they changed topics.  
"So what do you think of Ryan?" Ben asked.  
"He follows Shantelle around, Josh and Brad both follow her around to. It's like they're all her puppies or something-"  
"Better to get out now while you can, I mean before you get too attached to her"  
I had enough, I wasn't going to stand there and take their crap, walking past them their jaws dropped when they saw me.  
"Ryan i-" Ben spoke up.  
"I don't want to hear it" I said as I left the bathroom.

Shantelle  
It must have been nearly 4pm when Ray came out of the diary room, immediately Ryan, Bradley and Josh were all called to the diary room. I watched as the three of them left the kitchen as they headed for the diary room. Walking out of the kitchen I stepped out into the backyard, I smiled as the cool breeze touched my skin. I felt calm as the wind went past slightly messing my hair up. Walking around the pool I hummed a tune to myself as I walked past Erin and Chloe.  
"Where are you going?" Chloe asked, she wasn't nice about it.  
"Any bets to go and see her boys you know" Erin added in.  
"Oh shut up would you" I practically yelled at them.  
Walking into the house I sat on the lounge, tears rolled down my face as I left my head fall back on the lounge. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, I couldn't hold them back, the only thing that I could do was let the fall down my face. Someone walked out of the bedroom, I sobbed loudly. I didn't look up, wrapping their arm around me I didn't know what to do. Turning my head it was….

_**Hey guys, is there anything that you want or would like to see happen? Any celebrities that I should add in to stir up the house? Is there any people that you want me to add into the house? Who should comfort Shantelle? **_


End file.
